villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurona Yasuhisa
'''Kurona Yasuhisa '''is a character and a mysterious antagonist of ''Tokyo Ghoul. ''She's an artifiical one-eyed ghoul created by Doctor Akihiro Kanou and is his personal bodyguard alongside her twin sister, Nashiro Yasuhisa. She's also a member of the Aogiri Tree. History Early Life During her childhood, Kurona and Nashiro were normal ordinary humans until one day her father was brutally murdered by a ghoul and walked in on the ghoul devouring her father's remains. The two of them were taken into custody by the C.C.G. and were to be trained to become future Ghoul Investigators but suddenly disappeared. Both of them would soon be found by Akihiro and were transformed into One-Eyed ghouls officially giving up their humanity. Akihiro then become their new father. Manga Kurona first appears in Chapter 85 where she and her sister are tasked with protecting Madam A during the raid by Kaneki's Group.She tried to protect Madam A when she was checking up on her children when Kaneki and his group attacked. Kurona held them off but was soon ordered to leave Madam A behind and she fled with her sister leaving Madam A behind. She's seen again where the CCG arrive at Kanou's Lab and the twins are confronted by Juuzou Suzuya, a famiiarr face they lefr behind. The tow of them fight him but Nashiro is injured and the mission is aborted as Kurona takes her injured twin and flees the scene to protect her sister. Anime Kurona first appears in episdoe 13 of the anime where she are her sister are overseeing the destruction of the Aogiri Hideout during the CCG's Raid. Kanou walks up and calls the two towards him and they both follow his order. She appears again when Kaneki and Ayato are leading a small team of Aogiri Operatives to rescue Naki when the two fo them attack him and flee after a short skirmish. Appearance Kurona looks just like her twin Nashiro only with black hair. She had dark hair since she was born and was allowed to keep it when being experimented on. She wears a dark black cloak with a hood on it and has an eye logo on the top of the hood. She wears a black & white vertical line mask with a hole on the left eye where her kakugan is located at. Personality Kurona is very cold, distant, and nihlisticc which comes from witnessing the brutal death of her father as a young child which killed off her cheerfulness and often very nice nature. She has completely given up her humanity and enjoys being a ghoul believing that humans live in a "twisted world" accoridng to her view. Kurona however, cherishes her twin sister the most. Being the last remannt of her family, she's willing to abort missions and disobey orders just to protect her and her sister is willing to do the same. Powers & Abilities * '''Intelligence: '''It was said that she had incredible intelligence as child. * '''Strength: '''Kurona is strong both before and after becoming a ghoul. Her ghoul abilities have increased her strength. * '''Hightened Speed & Strength: '''Akihiro's experiments have increased her strength and speed making her faster and stronger. * '''Rinkaku Kagune: '''Kurona along with her sister, have two large tenticles as her kagune and are from the kakuhou from Rize. She has incrdiblee strength and can overcome and defeat opponents very easily. The abiltiess wither both her sister and herself are able to make a smiliar combo move that the Bin Brothers had before. Gallery Kurona 2.png Kurona 3.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nihilists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protective Villains Category:Guardians Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Man-Hunters Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Villainesses Category:Living Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spree-Killers Category:Fighter